PROJECT SUMMARY The specific aim of this proposal is to obtain partial support for a Science Research Conference (SRC) sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) on the subject of ?Molecular Mechanisms of Immune Cell Development and Function.? This conference, originally titled ?Lymphocytes and the Immune System: Molecular, Cellular, and Interactive Mechanisms?, has been chosen for sponsorship by FASEB after a competitive re-evaluation every other year since its inception in summer 2003. The distinctive features of this conference are the following. (1) The meeting places strong emphasis on molecular biology of gene regulation in immune cell development and activation, including new insights emerging from genome-wide approaches. (2) Molecular mechanisms guiding immune receptor gene mutagenesis are an emphasis, explaining the basis of recognition specificity and also establishing precedents for long-range genomic control mechanism. (3) The program deliberately juxtaposes research on different classes of immune cells, so that mechanisms underlying developmental choices and larger patterns of shared use of particular molecular mechanisms can both be seen. (4) Many presenters have an explicit focus on gene network and signaling network connections rather than ?one gene at a time? studies, to provide the most comprehensive available explanations of biological regulation. (5) The schedule will integrate presentations from scientists at many levels, from internationally renowned experts to junior postdoctoral and graduate student speakers, in an intensive, all-plenary program. As a result, young trainees have uncommonly easy access to experienced senior figures, who can gain an appreciation for the young people?s individual ideas. (6) We are implementing our unique financial model, first applied for the 2015 meeting, and again proposed for the 2017 meeting, in which the invited speakers have agreed to forego financial support for their participation to allow us to use all of our funds to support trainees and other young investigators who are just beginning to establish their independent careers. This meeting has received enthusiastic feedback from conference attendees of the previous meetings and a strong mandate for long-term continuation. The funds requested in the present application would provide needed support for the conference in the summer of 2017, which is the 8th conference in this highly successful series. At this time when funding is tight, many laboratory are unwilling or unable to send promising trainees to important conferences. Similarly, young investigators attempting to establish their independent careers are unable to cover the costs of conference attendance. The support requested is crucial to make it possible for the most promising trainees and junior faculty in molecular immunology to publicly present their work and interact in an intimate setting with leaders in their field.